scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Aphrodite
: | actor= Tricia Helfer }} Aphrodite was the disguise of Amanda Smythe, designed to take revenge on the entire town of Crystal Cove for her embarrassment as a teenager. Physical appearance Unlike the classical goddess, who is supposed to be beautiful, this Aphrodite is depicted as a zombie-like being with pale blue skin and random red spots on her hands. Her yellow-blonde hair is straggly and long with many split ends. She also has orange-red lips and long, parted teeth, fin-like ears, and blue irises. She wears a pink dress. Personality She acted like she's adored, and was a very vain, drama queen. Powers and abilities She creates a powerful love scent which makes anyone who smells it fall in love with everything that surrounds them (except for Scooby-Doo and Professor Pericles who are immune, and even Angel due to her not being born with a sense of smell). The love potion ingredients and method was given to her by Professor Pericles over the internet. Pericles was also the one to create the antidote. The flowers that she sprayed the potion into (to add a more lovely atmosphere) strangely appear out of nowhere from her palm when she blows into it. History ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one unmasked.]] Aphrodite was on the loose and causing everyone to fall in love and mind control people of Crystal Cove and would attack anyone. Scooby-Doo needed the help of Professor Pericles, who could turn everyone back to normal by using a potion that the parrot made. Pericles knew the antidote to stop Aphrodite was three components; so he used pewter that was found in stained-glass windows from the 18th century, ectoplasm or ghost mucus, and finally, rose quartz that were found in the caves beneath Crystal Cove. Mystery Inc. trapped Aphrodite in a net and was revealed to be Amanda Smythe. She wanted to be Prom Queen of Crystal Cove High. They took away the crown and they put a creepy mask on her instead. She created the Ghost of Aphrodite and wanted to take the crown herself, putting everyone in love by using some sort of strange pink dust with flowers that made people fall in love. She would have succeeded if it weren't for Scooby and Professor Pericles. , season 1, episode 16. Post-Nibiru When the Evil Entity was destroyed, it altered all of reality for Crystal Cove; thus Aphrodite wasn't a disguise in the past. , season 2, episode 26. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 116. ** 226. (flashback, no lines) Notes/trivia * In Cartoon Network's online game, Aphrodite's costume is on display at the Crystal Cove Spook Museum. * In Greek Mythology, Aphrodite was the goddess of love and beauty. * Her character could be a parody to the Stephen King character Carrie White, as both had traumatic events at Prom Night. References }} Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Impersonators Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 monsters